


caught the sun in your face

by kanjogirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a little different.  And that's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught the sun in your face

  
So, here it goes: she’s the prettiest girl on campus and he’s one of the nerdiest.    
  
  
That’s okay, he figures.  He’s seen her around and they’ve talked about homework and, yeah, he might have known her since elementary school but she’s not likely to remember him.  And that’s okay too.    
  
  
  
There’s this project in his chemistry class that they all have to have lab partners for.  Usually, someone tags him because he’s got the better grades in the class and everyone knows it.  But the teacher’s brought up some randomized lab partner chart and starts calling people to switch tables with each other for their partners.  People whine and groan but do it anyway.  
  
  
  
He stays at his table, propping his face up with one hand lazily, staring at the clock and blinking slowly.  That is, until the teacher says, “Iris West…with Barry Allen.”  And suddenly, he’s alert and sitting straight, wide eyed as she gets her things and plops down right next to him.  She grins at him and he can’t say anything, honestly.  
  
  
"Hey," she chirps.  
  
  
"H—-hey, guess we’re partners," he says, probably too awkwardly.    
  
  
She pauses, tilts her head and smiles again.  ”I guess so.”  
  
  
  
"Yeah," the way his voice sounds (way too out of breath, a little high) makes him want to sink to the ground in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
So they’re lab partners for the rest of the semester.    
  
  
And, yeah, he should be psyched because this is his childhood crush talking to him, mingling with him, asking him how the hell he knows this shit and laughing to his really stupid jokes.  Every time he gets to class early and he’s looking at the door to see her come through and she’s smiling brightly, waving at him and his heart just pounds in his chest.  
  
  
  
But, god, he’s scared to death too.  Because, well, Barry Allen knows how fast you can crash when something (or rather, someone) good is in your life.  So he takes what he can get for now.  It’s normal to have a crush on a girl you’re partnered up in for a Chemistry 101 class.  Because he’s sure it’s happening to the nerdy girl at the table to their right.    
  
  
But halfway through the semester, she’s asking him if they should meet up and study together.  And, oh,  _jesus christ_ , he wants to say yes so badly.    
  
  
Barry puts on a smile and politely declines, making up some excuse, blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks.  And every time, she nods her head and says, “Maybe next time.”    
  
  
  
One day, she lingers in the class room.  Barry Allen is the one nerd who is stuffing everything back into his bag.  He’s got a lot of stuff, you see, and he makes all these notes on unrelated subjects and things he wants to look more into and, yeah, he needs five pens and seven pencils, what’s it to you?  And Iris West is that person who has one pencil, one pen and one notebook set out neatly in front of her and perfect for packing up and being the first out the door.  Which she always is.  
  
  
  
Today, she stays.  He’s watching in the corner of his eye while he gathers up his pens and stuffs them in the front pocket of his bag.  She’s taking time though; this closed lipped smile is on her face.  In a lazy fashion, Iris lifts her bag onto her shoulder just as Barry’s finished stuffing everything in his bag.  She stands.  He stands.    
  
  
  
The big windows of the classroom filter the late afternoon sun, casting shadows over her features.  Facing each other, Barry stares at her with confusion flickering across his brow.  She grins.    
  
  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
  
  
He says yes.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
So, here’s how it goes: there’s these two over achievers in two different ways.   She’s this articulate, fast thinker who refuses to back down from a challenge.  And he’s great with matching plaid shirts and has stacked notes of science in his room.    
  
  
  
And that’s okay, she tells him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr. I wanted to write in smut so bad but el oh el.


End file.
